


Sticky Sweetness

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Camping, M/M, Marshmallow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Delic/Hibiya - Marshmallows game</p><p>Note: this fic is super old but I wanted to post over here as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That is repulsive”  
  
Clear honey gold eyes stared haughtily down at the blonde haired male before them. A stick rested on the dirt near him, lightly burned on one end from having been held over their campfire not a minute earlier. “What are you talking about? This is heaven!” Said blonde held before him a brown cracker, his long fingers gently smearing the roasted marshmallow upon it before adding a piece of chocolate and a second cracker. “Come on try it~”   
  
The raven haired and currently very disgusted male known as Hibiya sniffed somewhat daintily at Delic before circling away from him to take a seat upon a log. Now one might be wondering, what in this whole wide world was a prince such as he doing out here, in the dirty woods, sitting upon a moldy old log instead of a throne, and watching with a curled nose as his lover began to _dig_ into the too sweet sandwich that he had just made. Frankly, Hibiya was wondering such a thing himself. How  _had_  he exactly agreed to accompany everyone on this trip?   
  
Hibiya could faintly remember Shizuo-san being the first to breach the subject. Apparently he and Tsugaru-san had already discussed it and both wanted to try camping. Shizuo-san had gone once as a child and having remembered having alot of fun felt as though everyone needed some kind of a vacation like a camping trip. Izaya had been similar to Hibiya in his reaction when he…well… maybe not. While Hibiya had paled and immediately tried to quell Delic’s excited agreements, Izaya had laughed at the sheer notion of spending three days and four nights out in the woods…Only to be silenced by Shizuos glare and the realization that the blondes were actually  _serious_. At which point Izaya had refused with Hibiya (Psyche had, of course, ecstatically agreed. Unfortunately for him Hibiya did not consider his opinion and acquiescence as any importance) however Shizuo had promptly dragged Izaya out of the room after that. A few minutes later and they returned, Izaya smirking and Shizuo sighing; only for the rest of the group to learn that the raven had changed his tune.  
  
Which only left the prince.  
  
As far as Hibiya knew he had continued to say no and yet somehow he still wound up out here…  
  
“Relax a little Hibiya! Its only the first night! Come on, have a marshmallow and quit pouting.”  
  
“I am not pouting you varlot! And, figuratively speaking, even if I was would I not have every reason to do so?!”  
  
Hibiya ignored the sigh that the blonde let out, his own small face fixed into an angry expression as he all but glared at the fire before him as if it was its entire fault he was here. The two were alone now, due to it being well past the time everyone had gone to bed. However Hibiya could not for the life of him fall asleep on the dirty bug ridden ground and, upon his exiting the tent a few minutes earlier, Delic had awoken and decided to accompany him.   
  
Well no  
  
That wasn’t completely truthful.   
  
Hibiya had kicked Delic in the side and demanded in a hiss so as to not disturb the others that the blonde join him or else he would be eaten by a bear when no one was looking. Maybe a little melodramatic but it got the job done.   
  
“Try it.”  
  
Delic’s voice was suddenly closer and Hibiya jumped as he realized that the blonde had moved to sit beside him on the log. His pitiful cracker sandwich was held out to Hibiya who seemed to immediately gag as he tried to back away. Arms pushing against Delic he forced the other to lower the food before sighing and risking another glance towards him. “I do not like marshmallows.”  
  
“You are joking”  
  
“You are accusing  _me_  of joking?”  
  
“Good point, Good point.”

The rest of the sandwich was eaten and Hibiya seemed to noticeably relax once it was all gone. “You really don’t like marshmallows Hibiya?” Delic’s voice almost sounded sad, something that was unusual for the upbeat male and despite his pouty anger Hibiya actually paused to consider this before replying. “Well…Ive never had any before…should I not eat a regular marshmallow before I eat one that’s been on the fire?” Delic’s face immediately uplifted, his mouth curling into a smirk as he held back a laugh. It wasn’t the fact that Hibiya wrongfully claimed to hate the gooey white treats but rather, he had a peculiar way of pronouncing their name.  
  
Marsh-mal-o  
  
Like how an old English man would say it  
  
“Is that your way of saying ‘gimme one’?”  
  
Two bags were hastily retrieved before Delic adjusted himself on the log so that his legs extended out on either side and he could fully face his prince. “It was not!” The disdain in HIbiyas voice was obvious but Delic pretended not to hear as he held one out towards him. “Come onnn Hibi-chan, you know you wanna~” -Hibiya stiffened- “if that’s your way of persuading me than you are sorely mistak-“  
  
Seizing his chance a marshmallow was shoved into Hibiya’s mouth before Delics hand immediately clamped over it to prevent the raven from spitting it back out. “Chew~!” Delic scooted closer, bending his knees slightly with magenta eyes seeming to mischievousnessly glint in the fires glow. Hibiya met the gaze with yet another glare before finally attempting to chew the sticky weird food and swallow without gagging.   
  
“Good, right?”  
  
Once sure it was swallowed Delic pulled his hand away, wiping it lightly upon his pants before reaching for his own marshmallow to pop into his mouth. Red tinted Hibiyas face and suddenly he found himself unable to meet Delic’s gaze who instantly laughed rather loudly before Hibiyas flailing hands covered his own mouth this time to stifle the sound lest they wake the others up. “Is it my chance to say I told you so then?” Chewing his marshmallow thoughtfully and not seeming to mind that he had a full mouth as he spoke, Delic reached for the bag of big marshmallows to set in his lap.   
  
“Shizuo told me when he was little he could fit eight of these in his mouth at one time.”  
  
“I bet Shizuo-san also had a ridiculous amount of cavities as a toddler.”  
  
Delic snorted as he reached into the bag to pull two out before glancing at Hibiya with one of his most hopeful and heart tugging gazes. “Wanna tr-“  
  
“No”  
  
“Pleaaaaseee”  
  
“No”  
  
“If you can fit more in your mouth than I can Ill take you home tonight.”  
  
Hibiya froze.  
  
“Tonight?”  
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die”  
  
“…You are on.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with one marshmallow.  
  
One silly little marshmallow and a certain bonde haired host.  
  
Hibiya held the bag clutched within his hands. He did not even seem to notice that his own body had scooted to sit closer to his lover. His legs were bent as if he was kneeling on either side of the log while Delic’s were still extended out around them. With only their voices and the sounds of the fire cackling beside them it was so easy for the duo to get lost within their own little world; to forget that there was indeed others slumbering away in the tent only a few feet away from them.   
  
Delic’s eyes shimmered with the fire and despite himself a tiny smile was upon Hibiya’s lips as the first marshmallow was lifted to Delics lips only for the blonde to pause and hold it out to his young prince instead. “Kiss it~” Hibiya looked startled at the request before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What? Why?” Delic’s smirk reappeared as he pushed the treat against Hibiya’s lips in a mock kiss before hurriedly shoving it into his mouth. “For Good luck” The words were barely discernible around his slightly full mouth but Hibiya’s mouth dropping open hinted at his understanding. “That is cheating, peasant! I demand you spit that marshmallow out.” The marshmallow was moved to bulge out of one cheek as Delic moved past Hibiya’s hands to pull out another marshmallow, still smiling. “Cant stop once I start!” The Second marshmallow was popped into his mouth and if it hadn’t been for that second one Delic probably would have spit the first marshmallow out due to the laughter that made his shoulders shake at the vehement look Hibiya was now given him.   
  
However with that marshmallow speech and sounds were all but impossible for him so Delic held out a hand as if to ask for his princes permission to continue. Hibiya let out a ‘hmph’ and holding the bag between his thighs pulled another out to hand towards him. “That’s minus one marshmallow point for you then!” Smiling was difficult now but somehow one was still discernable on delic’s face as he shook his head ‘no’. “What is that? I cant seem to hear you. If the commoner has something to say about my decrees he should speak up.” Delic held a finger up to Hibiya as if requesting silence to continue his work before waiting expectantly for Hibiya to pass him another one.   
  
Three turned into four  
  
Four into five  
  
And then at six and seven Delic seemed to have reached his imit.   
  
Breath coming out harshly through his nose he stared at the eighth marshmallow within his hand before trying in vain to stuff it into his too full mouth. Clearly Shizuo had lied, how could a kid fit eight into that tiny mouth? Delic would have to call him out on that in the morning. At least he had managed to get to seven. Surely he had a bigger mouth than Hibiya just judging by their sizes. At most he figured the prince should only be able to fit five into there. Six if he was lucky.  
  
“Done?”  
  
Hibiya stared at Delic with wide golden eyes, the firelight tinging them a darker color as he stared with mild surprise at Delic’s chipmunk cheeks. He hadn’t realized how big the marshmallows were until he started stuffing them in there.   
  
At least he had one thing working to his advantage that Delic didn’t.   
  
The blonde turned away from his lover, knowing he would be further repulsed if he just threw the marshmallows up right in front of him. Standing and turning his back on the young man, he moved towards the flames and piece by piece managed to get every marshmallow out to throw into the burning wood. Then, one hand wiping some drool off of his chin he moved to reclaim his seat across from the prince.   
  
“Beat that.”

A devilish grin was on the hosts face as he scooted as close to the raven as he could, tongue licking lightly at his lower lip as if to futher claim the taste of the white sugar. “Ill even be nice and agree to reduce the number to six for you!” Hibiya frowned despite the way his heart palpitated at the expression on his counterparts face. Crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes glinted challengingly before his mouth fell open. Delic stared confusedly at him before golden eyes rolled. “You don’t expect me to feed myself do you? And this way when I beat you you cant claim I cheated as well!” Delic’s head tilted, blonde locks falling about his eyes as a blush appeared on Hibiyas face and he seemed to shrink back a little. Cearly his confident moment was short lived.   
  
“Anything my prince wants, right?”  
  
Delic gave Hibiya a toothy grin before taking the bag and retrieving one of the marshmallows. Hibiyas mouth opened, smaller this time in his shyness as Delic brought it closer to his lips. It popped into his mouth slowly, Delic’s fingers lingering a second too long upon that plump bottom one before moving back to retrieve another one. As Delic looked down a blush began to spread upon Hibiya’s cheeks at the realization of the sudden tension that seemed to surround them. However he tried to ignore it as he moved the marshmallow towards the back of his mouth, dangerously close to his throat but confident it wouldn’t fall and cause him to choke.   
  
After all he had an ace up his sleeve.   
  
“One.”  
  
Delic placed another on Hibiya’s lips, waiting for them to open and grant the marshmallow access. Hibiya hastily complied, rearranging the marshmallow to where he wanted it before the third was added. Everytime that little mouth opened Delic could feel his own groin stirring, causing him to avoid meeting Hibiya’s eyes as he tried to remain calm. The fourth came next, then a fifth followed by a sixth. Despite the warmth that was stirring within him in the cold night it was the surprise that the host was now focusing on as an upraised eyebrow from Hibiya hinted at his having room for another. By now his cheeks were poking out and an overwhelming urge to squeeze them was also fought down as the seventh marshmallow was squeezed inside.   
  
Hibiya’s cocky gaze drifted down now, changing to one of utmost concentration as he tried to move his tongue to give space for just one more marshmallow  
  
Just one more  
  
Surely he could do this, surely Delic would lose!

Once he was absolutely positive he had enough space, Hibiya looked up at Delic with a victorious glint in his golden eyes. Only to find himself startled at the scheming look in Delic’s. 

  
The blonde grabbed his bag of marshmallows, pulling one out and holding onto it instead of offering it to Hibiya as he had been doing. Instead, he took the bag then and held it behind him before bringing the marshmallow up to his own mouth and sliding it slowly in. Leaving just enough hanging out, he cocked an eyebrow at the prince who, at first, didn’t seem to get what he was doing until suddenly that face turned a deep red. Shaking his head no, Hibiya lurched forward, trying to grab the bag of marshmallows only for Delics free hand to catch him by the cape, pinning it down to prevent Hibiya from standing before throwing the bag dangerously close to the fire.   
  
Hibiya’s head followed that bag of marshmallows before suddenly whipping back to stare wide eyed in horror at his lover. The blondes lips were curled in a smile around the marshmallow, his free hand reaching forward to grab the spot on Hibiya’s cape that held it together at his neck in order to pull him more against him. Hibiya flailed for a moment, losing his balance before landing against Delic’s chest with a throaty whine. The host stared down at him, expectant, waiting, because they both knew Hibiya could never willingly lose.   
  
Even if this hadn’t been his chance to get out of the woods, even if it was just another one of the silly challenges Delic put out to him every now and then,  
  
Hibiya refused to lose.   
  
The raven tried to swallow nervously only to find his throat still dry due to the marshmallows soaking up what little spit he had in his mouth. Delic, realizing his little side challenge was being accepted, released Hibiya’s cape and stared at him with laughing, magenta eyes. The prince glared at the expression encased within them before slowly,  _reluctantly_  leaning forward.   
  
His lips met the marshmallow first, encasing the outer end only slightly as Hibiya’s whole body began to shake with the sheer indecency of this move. However it wasn’t enough, it became all too clear that if Hibiya wanted it shoved in his mouth he would have to press completely against Delic’s lips. Delic seemed to realize this as well and his hands slid down to Hibiya’s waist, gripping it rather harshly as a hint of the lust coiling in him flashed across those expressive eyes.  
  
Taking a deep, reassuring breath in through his nose, Hibiya leaned a little more further until it reached the point that they could both  _feel_  the presence of the other’s mouth but were not yet touching. It was at this point that Hibiya was forced to stop, his eyes squeezing shut as embarrassment caused him to freshly flush. Delic groaned at the hesitation but made no move to press his mouth against Hibiyas, knowing even in his needy state that this was still a competition.  
  
The sudden sound of someone rolling over in the tent caused Hibiya’s eyes to widen. Fearfully he remained frozen there for a whole of two seconds before he was suddenly pulling away, wrenching his body out of Delic’s grasp and nearly tumbling backwards off the log. The marshmallows in his mouth rolled down with him and as one threatened to clog up his throat Hibiya hastily coughed. Eyes squeezing shut, he brought his hands up to try and hide his mortified face while simultaneously attempting to get the marshmallows out before he could choke.   
  
With a cheeky grin Delic pulled his marshmallow completely into his mouth, Hibiyas taste lingering upon one end before he chewed and swallowed it. “Looks like I win.” Hibiya coughed again, the marshmallows held within his cupped hands before he rolled slightly to throw them into the flames. “I contest! That was clearly a tie and you cheated once again!” His dry throat stung slightly as Hibiya tried to work up moisture in his mouth to swallow only for tears to tinge his eyes at the harsh feeling. Moving to brush off his cape and pajamas, the prince avoided looking at the host due to the hurtful mixture of feelings swirling inside him.   
  
“Tell you what…”

Delic leaned forward once again, grabbing Hibiya’s cape and forcing him to take a few hesitant steps closer to him before an abrupt tug brought him completely down onto Delic’s lap. “Since it was a tie Ill take you home tomorrow night. That’s only fair right?” Hibiya pouted, squirming slightly in Delic’s lap as his blush deepened. A slight bulge was very evident in the hosts pants and made this position all the more morally wrong. “Do you promise?” Hibiya avoided looking at Delic as he placed his hands upon the hosts chest and tried to push off of him only for Delic to capture the hands and lean forward to trail a tongue up Hibiya’s lukewarm neck.   
  
“Unless you beg to stay.”  
  
A huskiness in Delic’s voice made Hibiya shiver and before he could really catch up mentally as to what was going on the host had released his hands so as to slide his own up Hibiya’s pajama top. The fingers stuck to the prince’s skin due to the drying melted marshmallow that still covered them which in turn made Hibiya roll his eyes. “What? You don’t think  _sticky_  is sexy?” Hibiya flushed at the connotation hidden within the hosts words even as he began to struggle to get off the others lap once more. “Hardly, it feels indecent.” The host gave slight purr, wrapping an arm tightly around his prince before leaning forward to gently brush his lips against Hibiya’s. “That’s what makes it so sexy.”  
  
Hibiya stiffened.  
  
“Want me to prove it to you?”  
  
Before he could answer Delic’s lips were upon Hibiya’s, effectively silencing the male who had the odd habit of  _melting_  into Delic’s embrace when he was being as gentle as he currently was. The hosts hand continued to trace an obscure pattern upon Hibiya’s flat stomach, humming against his lips and chasing the cold away as his blood began to all rush towards one part of his body. Delic was starting out slow, as if fanning the heat that began to pulsate from their bodies rather than stoking the flames. It left Hibiya breathless, flushed and completely unsure of what the normally aggressive male’s plans were until he felt the host lowering him to the forest floor. Tongue brushing against Hibiya’s lips, Delic held him distracted as it plunged into the small opening given while one of his hands left Hibiyas body to grope around in front of them in search of the bag of marshmallows. Once found, Delic fumbled slightly with the bag, before quickly  _grinding_  his hips into Hibiya’s if only to distract him from how much noise the blonde was making. However the grinding quickly backfired when the prince unwillingly released a breathy moan and left him shuddering.   
  
“Hibiya…”  
  
Delic pulled back, magenta eyes scanning his lovers body as the other gave a small whine at the loss of contact. Hibiya laid sprawled out upon the ground, his cape and hair fanned out around him while his golden eyes stared unknowingly sultrily up at him. “How were you able to fit seven marshmallows in there? Your mouth is smaller than mine.”  
  
Hibiya blinked, not seeming to comprehend the question before the flushed red upon his face turned scarlet and he seemed to curl a little away from Delic. The blonde seemed confused by this reaction, the hand that had been sliding a few marshmallows upon his earlier stick pausing as he tried to figure out what was embarrassing his lover. “Hibiya?” The prince’s eyes took an almost calculating tint as his thin arms reached up, wrapping around Delic’s neck and pulling the host back into a kiss. However, Delic wasn’t going to let Hibiya distract him as he dug the marshmallowed stick into the ground, at just enough of an angle that it could linger over the fire, and then used both of his hands to gently pull Hibiya back down. “Well now you  _have_  to tell me.”

Hibiyas eyes turned frantic, glancing every which way but avoiding looking into Delic’s as he struggled to come up with an excuse. However none of the ideas that popped into his head seemed to be of any use besides the one that screamed ‘Run and don’t look back!’.  
  
“Hibiy-“  
  
“It was Psyche’s idea!”  
  
Hibiya paled, his hands flying up to cover his betraying mouth as he stared wide eyed up at the host.   
  
“What?”  
  
Hibiya shook his head, signaling his refusal to give out any more information.  
  
“Unless you want me to think you cheated on me with Psyche you better start talking Hibiya.”  
  
Hibiya squeaked, shame filling his golden eyes as Delic forced him to gaze at him. However the host had enough of his senses about him to realize it wasn’t the kind of shame that would make him think Hibiya was a cheater (not that he would have ever really thought such a thing anyways given that this was Hibiya he was dealing with) but rather that there was something  _extremely_  indecent at play here and he really,  _really_  wanted to know what it was. 


	3. Chapter 3

An uncomfortable silence (at least for Hibiya) reigned as Delic continued to stare down at him with wildly curious eyes. The blonde was refusing to breach the quiet, instead letting the tension build until he could get his lover to snap again. Hands still covering his mouth, Hibiya glanced down to Delic’s clothed chest, than up at the slowly roasting marshmallows, not seeming to comprehend what they were there for before finally letting out a quivering sigh like sob.   
  
“Do not make me say it…!”  
  
Delic remained silent.   
  
Hibiya squirmed under him before a hand reached up to adjust his askew crown as if it’s symbolic sign of royalty would protect him from the horrid things he had done. “W-We were at Izaya’s and th-they kept trying to one-up each other.” Hibiya’s face burst into a beautiful cherry red color as he explained just why he had been unable to look Tsugaru-san and Shizuo-san in the eye for over a week last month. “I was just trying to tell them how imbecilic they were for such an improper contest when they suddenly turned on me!” Hibiya released his crown, bringing both arms down to clutch together protectively over his chest as if the fear from that dirty situation was taking over. Pleading honey eyes stared up into Delic’s laughing fuchsia ones before he let out a shame filled groan and reached forward. Delic now couldn’t stop the laughs as Hibiya’s arms wrapped around his back, and deciding not to torture the poor prince too much, leaned back and pulled him into a hug so that Hibiya could hide his enflamed face in his broad chest.   
  
“Th-They kept asking all these we-weird questions! Bringing up stuff like v-vibrators, b-bondage, c-c-cock rings, and a-a-a-anal b-!” Hibiya couldn’t finish the list of examples, his small body shaking at the memory of it all while the Psyche and Izaya in his head continually pulled examples of the items out of Izaya’s special closet and attempted to pin Hibiya down to show him how each worked while talking about how much their opposites seemed to love the usage of the items. “Wh-When they realized I had never even heard of such indecent things I-Izaya just got all exasperated that someone like him was letting me and yours looks and elasticity go to waste! That’s when Psyche grabbed a hold of me and kept giggling saying I had probably never even given y-you a-a-a b-blow-…” Hibiyas voice got smaller with each word until finally fading out completely before the sentence was finished, heat pulsating from every inch of his skin as the redness covered him thoroughly.   
  
At first Delic wasn’t sure if he should push Hibiya to continue. Some of this came to no surprise to him, he had always figured one day the sexually promiscuous duo would have their way with mortifying his reserved lover. Based on their stories and Shizuo’s occasionally complaint about the use of the cock ring he knew creativity went a long way in  _those_  relationships.  
  
However none of this answered his original question.   
  
“Hibiya…did you…”  
  
Delic wasn’t even sure if he could ask such a question. Before he would have never thought what seemed like the most likely answer at this moment to be true but now…  
  
“Psyche gave me one…”  
  
“Used?!”  
  
“What?! Of course you not you disgusting peasant! He made a show out of taking it out of the package!”  
  
Delic breathed out a sigh of relief before suddenly growling seductively. The noise made Hibiya stiffen and he finally glanced up with tear brimmed eyes to see Delic’s own swirling with a deeply lustful love. “And when were you going to  _show_  me?” Hibiya wiped at his eyes with a corner of his cape before his mortified eyes looked back down. “Birthday…” His small heart pounded in his chest, echoing slightly in his ears and managing to dull Delics next exclamation. “That already passed!”  
  
“Exactly!”  
  
“Exactly what?!”  
  
“I wanted to actually be good at it before I surprised you!”

Shock spread upon Hibiyas face as his damned mouth let another thing slip. One hand covered his lips as Delic grinned down at him, looking very much like he was up to no good before he pulled that hand away to capture Hibiya into one of his deeply passionate kisses that left the young man shuddering. “Look who’s being all impertinent now…” The blonde whispered against Hibiya’s lips as they took a moment to breath each other in.   
  
With a cheeky grin, Delic’s hand grabbed Hibiya’s, guiding it towards the hem of his pajama bottoms and letting out a breathy laugh as the prince tried to resist. “Consider this more practice for my birthday then. After all…” Delic’s head ducked down, nipping and sucking at Hibiya’s neck and causing the raven to shiver and arch in order to give him more room. “I’d rather you practice on me than some toy.”  
  
Hibiya didn’t dare speak as his blush slowly retreated to just his face, letting Delic’s mouth help calm his anxious body down while simultaneously stimulating it for a much more pleasurable feeling to take over.”What if I am not good at it?” It was almost like a whispered confession as Delic’s hand released his and Hibiya’s fell limp against the other males painfully hard erection.   
  
“Hibiya-sama, when aren’t you good at something you put your mind to?”   
  
Hibiya’s eyes widened before a shy smile crossed his features. Running his free hand along the side of Delic’s head, he waited until the blonde was through lavishing his own attention to Hibiya’s body before letting the hand fall to push Delic’s shoulders back. The blonde fell backwards at Hibiya’s gentle push, catching himself by the elbows and staring surprised up at Hibiya as the slim male crawled between his legs. The prince’s breath came in and out in shallow gasps, his confidence wavering between his self-deprecation and overabundance of it as he gripped the hem of Delic’s loose pajama bottoms. Having expected the other to at least have the decency to wear undergarments Hibiya’s eyes widened to saucers as he pulled down only for Delic’s cock to immediately spring out.  
  
Like a blushing virgin on her wedding night, Hibiya glanced away from it and towards Delic’s teasing eyes, swallowing hard as his mouth became as dry as it had when it was filled with marshmallows. “If it makes you feel any better you can just pretend it’s the dildo all over again.” His voice was too excited to be mocking, appearing as though he had waited for this day for a very long time. As if realizing this, Hibiya’s golden eyes narrowed suspiciously, an eyebrow furrowing before the confused expression was wiped clean with a timid smile.   
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
If there was one thing the doppelganger had inherited from Izaya besides his face it certainly wouldn’t be his overactive libido or his trollish manipulation needs. But rather, he inherited his ability to keep a cool face when a clearly defined scheme enters his mind to be enacted upon that very moment (especially when compared to Hibiya’s  _inability_  to keep a straight face when a distracting scheme was not fully planned on as Delic caught him earlier.)  
  
Though Delic wanted nothing more than to watch, he reluctantly agreed with a nod of his head. Silky lids dropped over glowing eyes and silence took over once again besides a slight shuffling as he presumed Hibiya prepared himself for the task at hand.   
  
However the moment that he was waiting for seemed to take a while to come. Thus Delic, being one of the more impatient of the blonde trio, was just on the verge of reopening his eyes when something warm and sticky suddenly assaulted the head of his prick. His body jolted as his eyes flashed open to see Hibiya still situated between his legs, an expression of utmost concentration upon his face as he spread the more cooler interior of the burnt marshmallow over Delic’s throbbing erection. The blonde leaned further up, reaching as if to stop Hibiya despite him having had a similar plan earlier only for the raven to slap that hand away before a shy mouth dipped down to  _slide_  just over the head with a rather curious expression. 

There was certainly a horrid difference between sucking on a dildo and hoping you are doing something right than sucking on your lovers dick and _praying_  that its right.   
  
At the first contact Delic’s head fell back, disbelief clear in his very countenance while Hibiya attempted to regain some sense of how he was supposed to do this. The prince’s lips were shy, hesitant, and very Hibiya-like as he slid a little bit down, encasing Delic’s entire head before lightly licking at the marshmallowed tip. Delic, while certainly no newcomer to such ‘indecent’ acts, found himself breathing harshly, the feel of that wet, _hot_  mouth making him almost lose his mind  _just because it was Hibiyas_.  
  
Anyone else and the host was sure he would’ve laughed and pushed them away. However as he watched through slitted eyes as Hibiya released the head with a lewd and all the more enticing pop to trace his tongue down the underside instead all he could do was groan, his body lightly shaking as he fell back down and took a moment to just  _enjoy_.   
  
With no complaints coming from his lover Hibiya’s confidence grew. Suckling briefly at the base of the cock, he moved further in to place tentative kisses upon delic’s balls before dragging his teeth through the marshmallow covered rod and back to the head. One anxious glance was given to the blonde, who by now was struggling to keep his eyes open as the sensations took over, before Hibiya lowered his head once more. His crown scrapped lightly against Delic’s thighs, the feeling making the blonde shiver before convulsing as Hibiya swallowed way more than he should’ve been able to of his prick. “H-Hibiya…!” The prince hummed, sending vibrations up Delic’s spine before his cheeks were hallowed. Delic’s hips thrust into that moist cavern, taking Hibiya by surprise before small anxious hands trailed up, inside those long tanned legs, to his hips in an attempt to hold him down.   
  
Delic’s blood boiled, the sheer imagery of Hibiya’s raven head as he began to bob up and down, up and down,  _up and down_  upon his cock making his ball’s tighten as the need to come became almost unbearable. With the assurance that Delic wasn’t going to buck again Hibiya withdrew a hand to grip the part of Delic’s cock that despite his practice he still could not reach. Pumping it in time with his bobbing, the prince became far too concentrated upon doing it right, forgetting what the actual outcome would be if he did, until his tongue roughly dragged against the slit at the top of Delic’s head and it became far, far too much for the host.   
  
Delic came with a deep groan, unable to even warn Hibiya as the prince fell back startled when the release began to fill his mouth. Sputtering slightly, he attempted to spit it all out while simultaneously avoiding the white that still spurted out of Delic’s cock from getting on his own clothes and cape. Though anger would have been Hibiya’s normal reaction at the lack of communication, especially when it meant his cape was in danger of getting stained, instead as he dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and tongue in a very un sexy but still very Hibiya move to get rid of the cum he stared at Delic with a sense of victorious pride.   
  
The host took a moment to come down from the white, euphoric bliss that filled him in place of the release. His chest heaved, his body remained limp and his breath came out in pants as his eyelids closed over blown pupils. Hibiya, despite how he normally acted as though no attention was good attention, still indeed craved it more than anything from his lover. Thus he quickly moved away from Delic’s legs to get close to that blonde head, a frown gracing his face as he waited for Delic to get control of himself.   
  
One fuchsia eye opened, Delic’s head rolling to the side slightly so he could see his prince’s face before a light laugh slipped through his lips. Hibiya who had been sitting on top of his knees in a kneeling position immediately adjusted, falling to the side slightly so he could extend one arm across Delic’s body to rest on the other side. Raven locks fell about his face, a splash of Delic’s release unnoticed on a few strands until Delic reached up to wipe it off with his hand. 

“Well?”  
  
Hibiya’s shy honey eyes were wide once more in anxiousness as he got far too impatient to hear what Delic had to say. At this, the host let out a breathy laugh, placing his hands on the ground beside his chest and pushing himself up. Before Hibiya could lean away to make room for him Delic’s lips were upon him, quietly beseeching as though he got tired of them not always being connected.   
  
“ ‘Well’ Happy birthday to me.”  
  
The words were murmured against Hibiya’s lips, making the prince freshly flush as he dug his hands into Delic’s shirt. However the blonde seemed to have other plans, breaking their embrace apart just long enough to pull the fabric off and over his head before sliding his hands up Hibiya’s shirt once more. Delic’s touch seemed to be hotter, the marshmallow stickiness not quite as obvious due to him having sweat some of it off when his fists clenched during Hibiya’s ‘practice session’.   
  
His fingers fanned out over that pale skin, moving across Hibiya’s hips and waist in such a way that hinted at Delic not wanting to miss an inch of it. As though he could never get enough of the other’s smooth skin. He pressed down with a heavy pressure, needing to be closer and closer still. Seeming as if the chance to meld their bodies together forever would still never be close enough for him.   
  
“Hibiya…”  
  
Delic’s cock was half hard once more, and as he let one of his hands slid back down, causing Hibiya’s shirt to become lopsided, he could feel the prince’s own still hard erection beneath the fabric of his pajamas.   
  
“Can I…?”  
  
Delic swallowed, hard.   
  
He knew how the prince felt about doing it outside, where others could see, could hear. That tiny voice of reason that Hibiya had forced the host to develop was screaming at him, saying that if he forced his way tonight Hibiya would refuse to speak with or sleep with him for over a week. But the sheer  _need_  to do it was almost as unbearable as watching Hibiya suck him off. He needed the prince’s clothes to be gone, to be skin against skin. He wanted Hibiya’s legs around him, to be able to press into him just like this, on this dirty forest floor. He knew it was crude. He knew it would be uncomfortable for Hibiya. Which was why he had to ask, he needed Hibiya’s permission.   
  
The prince’s eyes widened at Delic’s hesitation. At the beginning of their relationship the host had always taken what he wanted, when he wanted it. But lately it was as though he was beginning to realize that it took two to make a relationship work. For them both to give and take if only a little. It was perhaps because Delic realized this and would not take what Hibiya was unwilling to give that changed Hibiya’s whole perspective on camping and marshmallows.   
  
“Yes”  
  
Hibiya breathed the word and just like that Delic was upon him.   
  
Locking their lips in a fervent kiss, Delic fell forward as Hibiya fell back. The raven gasped and Delic stole his chance to plunge his muscle inside of that  _hot_  mouth. Tongue sliding against tongue in a battle for more pleasure, Delic didn’t even seem to notice that his hands had moved back up under Hibiya’s shirt until the young man moaned into his mouth when his fingers rubbed roughly against hardened nipples. Delic devoured that moan, letting it fill him as his lips pressed harder and harder still against Hibiyas. The feeling of needing this young man was something he could _never_  get used to. It was a need that went far beyond that of the physical though that was the only way Delic ever knew how to express it. And Hibiya, despite his protests, never truly minded this.   
  
Izaya was wrong when he thought Hibiya was letting such a beautiful face and body go to waste by never allowing Delic to experiment. It was enough just to let Delic have access to it. To be able to feel it, to simply look at it. Those were the biggest honors Delic had ever been given and it was why he would never risk losing them just so he can shove something other than his own cock up Hibiya’s beautiful bottom.   
  
  
“Delic…!”

Delic’s head ducked down, sucking upon his prince’s most sensitive spots and leaving behind his red marks. It wasn’t a possessive gesture even if that was the way other’s saw it, the way people like Shizuo saw it when he littered Izaya’s body with them. No, it was more than that. After all, Delic had never been the possessive type. If his lover left him in the past it never hurt him. Especially since they  _always_  left come morning. Some would return for more eventually but they were never in any real relationship. Those people he would never mark. They were of no consequence to him. Instead Delic branded Hibiya for his own selfish reasons. They were a way to show not that Hibiya was his but that Delic was Hibiya’s. Completely.   
  
Without him, Delic would be reduced to  _nothing_  
  
So he marked Hibiya so that every morning after when the prince awakened to glance in the mirror he would be reminded of this. Reminded that he had the choice to leave if he ever truly wanted to but if that day came he would leave behind a broken and incomplete man.   
  
Delic pulled away, Hibiya immediately whimpering as the host seized his chance to remove him of that incessant shirt. It was tossed to the side and lost from sight before Delic than reached out to draw another marshmallow off the stick.   
  
Before the Prince would complain about Delic’s plan the burnt outer part was peeled off and the mushy interior was spread across those nipples before being trailed down his stomach. Hibiya cried out, his body shuddering before Delic’s head dipped down so that he could begin lapping at it. He knew exactly what to do to make the young man’s breath hitch, to make that lithe body shudder and arch for him. Even with the addition of the marshmallows it was all so familiar to him and just as exciting as the first time they had ever bedded.   
  
No.  
  
 _More_ exciting than the first time  
  
Since this meant that Hibiya was still here, still with him.  
  
And he prayed would never leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Hibiya’s cries only increased in pleasure as Delic’s mouth continued working its way across his body. His loose pajama bottoms were suddenly no longer as loose as he had thought they had been, instead they restrained him and caused those little hips to buck in his ever ongoing search for more, more,  _more_. Delic’s head lifted, his tongue rubbing against a hardened little nub before his hand trailed down to Hibiya’s groin to roughly palm that erection. Hibiya jolted immediately, pressing harder, beseeching the host to hurry and take him before he exploded from the sheer intensity of the pleasure that he had yet to find a way to release. This caused Delic to chuckle, removing his hand to offer three of his fingers to the young prince to suck on.  
  
Unfortunately…this didn’t seem to settle well with Hibiya.   
  
“ _You_  don’t have any lube?”  
  
Hibiya’s voice came out rough but the insinuation about Delic always being prepared for such instances was still there. The blonde’s eyebrow ticked at that but a smile was still on his face as he lowered it to gaze into Hibiya’s slitted honey eyes. “Not even  _I_  thought Id get lucky out in the woods Hibiya.” Hibiya sniffed, still maintaining that air of righteous indignation as his eyes slid back down to those fingers. “They are covered in dirt and marshmallows! I am  _not_  putting them in my mouth.” Delic’s jaw dropped, his face almost disbelieving before that smirk began to crawl back onto it. “Im not taking you dry either peasant.” Delic shook his head, tucking a lock of raven hair behind Hibiya’s ear before lowering his own to murmur into it.   
  
“Turn around then.”  
  
Hibiya’s eyes were narrowed in a curious and distrusting manner, however he reluctantly obliged soon enough. Rolling over, he placed his forearms upon the ground, lifting his clothed bottom into the air just enough so that his prick wouldn’t be uncomfortably rubbing the ground. Delic moved away, grabbing the hem of those pants and underwear and yanking both of them down in one fluid movement. Hibiya gasped at the sudden freedom before shivering as the cold assaulted his dripping cock. “Delic, what are you-“  
  
Four different things seemed to simultaneously occur without warning, cutting off Hibiya’s words before he could finish speaking.  
  
First, Delic had leaned over, his tongue poking out as he gently licked over his prince’s hot hole as if in warning of what was to come. That same second as the feeling of that organ dragging across him registered Hibiya froze, his heart jumping into his very throat and his prick instantly crying out in some never before felt pleasure.  
  
“D-D-Delic…?”  
  
Hibiya tried to turn his head but as Delic pressed his tongue against his hole once more all he could manage was a gasp as his fingers gripped his cape for sheer life. Delic’s smirk widened whilethe prince’s body began to shiver, using that as all the encouragement he needed to point his tongue and thrust it inside of that hot, hot hole. Hibiya instantly cried out, his muscles trying to clamp down on the small intruder but Delic’s tongue continued poking around unhindered. Using his so called dirty hands to hold Hibiya’s cheeks apart, Delic pulled his tongue back out and thrust back in in a steady motion, causing Hibiya’s legs to shake while an indecent pleasure spread throughout him.  
  
“…Delic-ah-f-fuck…”  
  
Delic always knew he was finally getting Hibiya to give into his improper side when the raven started letting curse words fall from those pure lips. Letting the smirk fall, he chose to concentrate instead on rubbing his tongue against the wall’s of that hole, making sure it was completely slick before pulling back with a lewd smack of his lips. “Did you like that Hibiya…?”

The prince couldn’t answer. His body quivered for his lover and all he could think, all he could do was focus upon that feeling of sheer need as he turned his head just enough for Delic to see those pleasured slits his eyes often turned into when these moments occurred. Delic chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hibiya’s waist and pulling the male back as he sat down. “It’d be more comfortable if you do it…” The words were whispered into Hibiya’s ears who nodded almost dumbfoundedly as he quickly tried to align himself with delic’s prick. It wasn’t too long after that when Hibiya pushed backwards, half sitting on Delic’s lap as he took in as much of the male as he could on the first try. His lips fell open as a small whimper slid out, having not been properly stretched, but he continued pushing back until he was seated completely upon his lover.   
  
Delic groaned as the feeling of that moist heat first began to engulf him. One arm wrapped around Hibiya’s middle, helping to balance him as the male continued pushing while the other rubbed a soothing pattern upon Hibiya’s hip as a distraction from the pain. Only once he was completely encased, throbbing rod already wanting to ram into that ass over and over did both males seem to breathe and Delic slid his hand back up to move the pesky cape out of the way and push Hibiya’s head towards him so that Delic could capture those bruised lips in another kiss.   
  
Hibiya shifted his position so that he could turn, making the blonde groan into his mouth and sending an electrical current through it and straight into Hibiya’s prick. The kiss was short, something meant to just reaffirm their affections before Hibiya turned forward once more to push his back against Delic’s chest before slowly lifting his body up to slam back down.   
  
Delic’s hands scrambled to find some part of Hibiya to hold onto as the raven began to bounce in his lap. Finally one settled on fingering the head of Hibiya’s bouncing cock while the other fanned out over his stomach. The speed was set slow, with Hibiya just trying to override the pain and Delic trying to quickly stretch the other out. Thankfully, in that position Delic’s prick never seemed to quite enter Hibiya in the same way it exited and it wasn’t long until on a more aggressive push Hibiya managed to jab himself right in his prostrate. The prince cried out, hands flailing in a vain attempt to cover his mouth and stifle the noise as his body convulsed on top of Delics. The blonde in turn groaned as those muscles clamped down on him, his hand harshly gripping Hibiya’s cock while the prince tried to get some control over himself.   
  
“Delic …just do it!”  
  
Hibiya’s eyes turned pleading towards his lover who met his words with a lust filled growl. Hibiya pulled himself off, falling onto his back once more before Delic threw both his legs over his shoulder and rejoined their bodies. The blonde’s prick instantly refound that bundle of nerves, causing white to blur Hibiya’s vision and another cry to slip out. That seemed to be all the host needed to repeat the move over and over and  _over_  again, sending Hibiya’s body into overdrive as he lost all control over it to the mind numbing pleasure. Toes and fingers curling, mouth open as the cries fell out and his eyes squeezed shut, Hibiya became the image of impropriety that Delic loved to see him be time and time again.  
  
With one last thrust, Hibiya’s muscles tightened almost painfully upon Delic’s prick as orgasm swept through the young male. Delic groaned, blurry magenta eyes eating up the image of white shooting from Hibiya while his face was skewed in pleasure. The picture was all it took for Delic’s own release to overtake him, his mind too far gone to remember to pull out before his release filled the young prince.   
  
Hibiya’s body went limp as the last of his come fell over his stomach. He remained half suspended in the air until Delic removed his legs from around his shoulders and slowly lowered the prince to the ground. Delic instantly joined him on the ground then, both out of breath and far warmer than the fire could have ever made them while they attempted to regain control over themselves from the pleasure.

It was Hibiya who finally spoke first.  
  
“I must look like a frightful mess.”  
  
He groaned, head rolling to the side to avoid looking at his lover as his proper conscious came back to the forefront of his mind.   
  
Delic chuckled.  
  
“The campground has public showers~”  
  
“Public?! That’s disgusting!”  
  
“Said the same thing about my s’more and look what happened”  
  
“I got as dirty  _and_  as disgusting as it had looked!”  
  
“mmm that’s my kind of sexy talk.”  
  
Hibiya pushed Delic’s shoulder in an attempt at revenge before he groaned again and sat up.   
  
“Lead the way then commoner.”  
  
“Will you punish me if I don’t?”  
  
 _SMACK_  
  
“Im going, Im going~!”  
  
The sound of shuffling as the two gathered their clothes and snuck back into the tent to grab some of their shower things could be heard before fading into the night. After that, all that could be distinguished in the quiet of the woods was the sounds of crickets and owls until a giggle broke through the silence.   
  
“Ne, Ne Iza-chan, whats this feeling?”  
  
“Its called pride Psyche as well as a hint of smugness Im sure.”  
  
“I like it~! Can we teach Hibi-chan something else?!”  
  
“Of course, really I don’t know why he makes such a fuss. I bet Hibiya would love being able to use the cock ring on De-“  
  
 _THUMP_  
  
“Shizu-chan what was that for?!”  
  
“You teach Hibiya what that is and I will make sure to rip you a new one next time.”  
  
“Come on come on Shizuo-kun! Just look how happy Delic-kun was just from  _that_!”  
  
“Trust me Psyche he’ll be happier never having Hibiya even touch one of those. Now go back to sleep the both of you.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“So cock ring next Iza-chan?”  
  
“Yes~!”  
  
“GO TO SLEEP”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I forgot to post this fic over here! It's super old (wrote in 2011!!) so please forgive any characterization mistakes. But I still really loved it so I decided to go ahead and repost it over here to prep (lazily) for Season 2 hype. Hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
